Laser Arrow
Laser Arrows are Odd's one and only weapons on the virtual world of Lyoko and on the Cortex. Use Unlike Ulrich, Yumi, and William, all of whom have weapons while on Lyoko, Odd fights using Laser Arrows, which are small projectiles he fires directly from the gloves of his avatar. Designed for long-range combat, Odd fires Laser Arrows out of the tops of his wrists, and usually holds his arm outstretched while doing so. Despite their convenience, speed and range, Odd's Laser Arrows are arguably the weakest weapon among those possessed by the Lyoko Warriors, often requiring three or more direct hits to destroy Monsters. In addition, Odd may run out of ammunition while on Lyoko, requiring someone at the interface in the lab to reload his gloves using a special program. Starting in the first season, Odd only had 10 arrows per reload, but in the second season, Jeremie upgraded the reload program to reload him with 10,000 arrows at a time. Throughout the first season, Odd can only fire Laser Arrows using his right hand (the exception to this being the first episode of the series, Teddygozilla, which contains a large amount of anachronistic information). In Season 2, he acquires the ability to fire from both wrists, increasing his firing rate and versatility. During the episode Franz Hopper, Odd's Laser Arrows are temporarily upgraded so that they hone in on enemies and strike multiple targets. However, these upgrade are lost later in the episode. Programs may be loaded into Odd's Laser Arrows, as shown in Marabounta. In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', Odd can fire barrages of three or six them at once at high speeds via his new gloves. Appearance Whenever Odd fires a Laser Arrow, a small blue flash emits from the place the projectiles are fired from. However, the appearance of the Laser Arrows themselves change significantly throughout the course of the original series. In Teddygozilla, Odd's Laser Arrows are miniature black arrows, complete with shafts and fletchings. However, for the rest of season one, Laser Arrows resemble arrowheads or spearheads and are a metallic gold color. In the second season, the shape of the Laser Arrows remains the same, but their color changes from gold to silver. In the third season, their color changes again, this time to a metallic grey or gunmetal color, and remains this way for the rest of the series. During the fourth season, when Odd is translated to Earth as a spectre, his Laser Arrows retain their shape, but are bright purple in color and appear to be made of electricity rather than metal. In Code Lyoko Evolution, the Laser Arrows' appearance changes yet again. In this series, the projectiles are triangular, made of blue energy, and are followed by a short yellow tail when fired. Also, in Evolution, Odd's Laser Arrows are fired from his knuckles as opposed to his wrists, and unlike the original series, Odd's gloves have visible holes through which the Laser Arrows are discharged. Appearances in other Media Video Games * Get Ready to Virtualize * Quest for Infinity * Fall of X.A.N.A. Novels * The Nameless City * The Underground Castle * The Army of Nothing Trivia *Throughout the series, Odd is shown occasionally cocking his gloves before firing. Since he cannot reload Laser Arrows by himself, it is unknown why he does this or what it accomplishes. *In Holiday in the Fog, Odd referred to the act of firing Laser Arrows as a "Laser Flash". This is likely a mistranslation of the French name of the weapon, "flèche laser," with the word for "arrow" ("flèche") being mistranslated as "flash" due to its similar sound. Gallery Original series Lazerarrow.jpg|The arrow flashes out from Odd's wrist! Arrow Reloading Program.jpg|Laser Arrow Reloading Program. Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd shoots a monster coming up behind him. Show off. Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Odd spectre fires a Laser Arrow. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|It flashes from the top of his wrist, and glows with purple-pink electricity. Bragging Rights Odd shoots an aorrow on his board image 1.png|Firing at a Hornet from ontop his Overboard. Bragging Rights Arrows cant hurt supersmoke image 1.png|Odd's laser arrows cannot harm X.A.N.A. William when he uses his Super Smoke. Cold War Odd fires a Laser Arrow image 1.png|Shooting upside down in the Mountain Sector. Déjà Vu Odd fires a Laser Arrow in Sector 5 image 1.png|An arrow heading right for the Scyphozoa. Odd 0132.jpg|Shooting a Laser Arrow in Sector Five. Ghost Channel Odd laser arrow image 2.png|Odd shooting an arrow in mid-air. Ghost Channel Odd Laser Arrow image 1.png|Shooting an arrow in the Ice Sector. Evolution Odd's_arrows.png|Concept Art Odd glove virtualization.png|Odd coming out of the Megapod in Mrs. Einstein and virtualizing his laser arrow gloves. Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg|Odd preparing his Laser Arrow gloves. Odd 2.PNG|Odd shooting with his Laser Arrow gloves in the air. Warriorawakens95|Firing laser arrows at a Ninja. Warriorawakens94|Odd shooting Laser Arrows in Cortex. evo_odd_virtuel_0054.jpg|Shooting Laser Arrows on his Overboard. Confusion58.JPG|Firing Laser Arrows at the Krab. Rendezvous159|Firing Laser Arrows at the Krankelat. Rendezvous158|Firing Laser Arrows in the Mountain Sector. Rendezvous217|Odd shooting Laser Arrows with William at his side. Rendezvous211|Missing the Laser Arrows at the Krankelats. Rendezvous221|Shooting some Laser Arrows. The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg|Odd preparing himself with his Laser Arrows gloves. ca:Fletxa làser es:Flecha láser fi:Lasernuolet fr:Flèche laser pl:Laserowe Strzały pt:Flecha laser tr:Lazer Oku Category:Weapons Category:Odd Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko